


Where he belongs

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, M/M, Post Hogwarts AU, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter





	Where he belongs

Harry walks into the house with a bounce in his step. It's his last week in training and _finally_ he's going to become a full-fledged Auror. He will no longer need to put up with useless exercises and actually start doing his job. Of course, the only person who is happier than Harry about this is Ron who is hoping to get partnered with Harry.

He's just about closing the front door at Spinner's End when he hears the creaking noises from upstairs. He laughs to himself. _They can never wait, can they_? He's shaking his head slightly when the movement of a kitten on the other side of the screen door gives him a start.

"Who are you?" Harry kneels down and the kitten purrs. "Are you lost?" he asks and it purrs again.

Harry opens the screen door, grabs the kitten in his arms, and finally closes the house door.

Draco's moans are distinct from the stairs as Harry makes his way up; the kitten comfortably settled in his arms.

When he's at the bedroom door, which is wide open, he can see Severus on his knees; his head is thrown back, and Draco's back is resting against his chest. They're moving in graceful agreement and Harry's cock twitches at the sight. They were supposed to be celebrating _together_ , but of course, Draco never had much patience. Still, he expected better from Severus. He mock scowls to himself, thinking of the ways he's going to make them pay, when the kitten meows in his arms. He...or she? is loud enough to break the trance Severus and Draco are in.

"Bloody hell!" Draco says as Severus lets go of his hold on him and he collapses on the bed.

"What are you doing home so early?" Severus asks, as he settles himself behind Draco on the bed.

"How did you find her?" Draco asks immediately after, and Harry isn't sure which question to address first.

"Her? You mean the kitten? She was on the doorstep outside the house when I arrived. And I heard you two—obviously—and it's my last week of training, so we didn't have to stay all day," Harry says, almost all of it in one breath as he strokes the kitten. So she isn't a stray. Not exactly.

"She escaped?" Severus says, sounding disappointed. "Draco—"

"It's not my fault she was restless. I tried to keep her contained and—"

"She's pretty settled with me," Harry says. He feels bad they're now arguing over the kitten as he already feels bad he interrupted them. "Is she supposed to be mine?"

"Yes," Severus says. "We know how you've wanted to get a pet"

"But I thought Draco was against the idea?" Harry replies.

"Needless to say, I've changed my mind," Draco answers.

"Brilliant," Harry says, turning. Suddenly, he feels out of place, not sure why. "I'll go and fetch her things so you two—"

"Potter!" both Severus and Draco shout at the same time.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Draco asks, sitting up on the bed. His cock is still hard, and Harry's mouth waters as he sees it glisten with precome.

"Didn't realise you needed an invitation," Severus says, coming behind Draco, and massaging Draco's shoulders. They're both looking at him, half expectant, half annoyed. "Or have we decided that we're not celebrating?"

Harry places the kitten on the floor and she immediately takes off.

"I thought— later— I don't know—"

Draco stands up and in two strides, closes the distance between them. He pulls Harry close to him and kisses him, deeply. "So we started without you. Doesn't mean you can't help us _finish_ it."

"You don't have to hesitate, Harry." Severus's voice is soothing as he lays on his side on the bed, propped up on his elbow. "You can join anytime. Because you _can_."

Harry is still getting used to the idea. Of _them_. He isn't sure what the rules are. But the longer he is with them, the more he discovers that few rules exist.

As Draco pulls away from him, Harry takes off his jumper and throws it on the floor.

"Here we go," Severus says when Draco has pulled Harry to the bed and he's on his back. Severus's hand reaches for his trousers and he starts to unbutton them.

When Harry is completely naked on the bed, Draco settles himself between his legs. Draco's mouth is warm and Harry's breath hitches when Draco takes him all the way, swirling his tongue around Harry's erection. Severus resumes his post behind Draco and they start to move again. Draco whimpers while sucking him. Harry's eyes are locked with Severus, and he is smiling down at Harry.

Harry bites his lip and keeps his gaze on Severus. They don't look away until Harry comes down Draco's throat; at the same time, Severus spills himself inside Draco.

The cat is a gesture from them to let Harry know he belongs there. It's what he's always wanted, and sometimes, he still has to pinch himself to make sure that it's true.


End file.
